fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Servant Strengthening Quests Part III/@comment-104.162.137.53-20160628194053
Last strengthen week had everyone getting completely new skills, right? I wonder if they'll do that again this week... Silver Caster could be Medea, but she's without a doubt one of the best DPS Casters in the game. She's the only silver Caster left with two active skills, but they could possibly just buff a skill on Geronimo, who needs strengthening, but it seems hard to do when he's got three mirrored actives. I'd like to believe it's pretty obvious that the silver Archer is Euryale. All the silver Archers are great, but Euryale is the only one who specializes in such a small niche: anti-male in a game that could be called a waifu collecting simulator. (Although she did still wreck Cu Alter for me at the end of E Pluribus Unum.) Bronze Caster is... kinda hard to say. Anderson doesn't need a buff, as he has skills and a NP that flow pretty well with each other. Mozart has a NP that isn't quite as good as Asterios' (in my opinion, as it relies on chance). Shakespeare has a handy AoE NP that provides damage and chance to stun. Their first active skills are 1 turn party buffs, Arts and Buster, repsectively, and both can be upgraded to around 40%. Shakespeare's seems a little better here since it encourages a full Buster NP chain, which can result in ridiculous damage. (I am aware, of course, of powerful Arts NPs, but they don't receive any boost from an Arts chain unless the 20% gauge boost pushes to the next level of charge.) Shakespeare also has a generally better second skill, self heal and invincibility, while Mozart's only reduces an enemy's NP damage. I'll admit there may be some potential, however, in stacking the right debuffs on an enemy and buffs on allies to reduce an enemy servant's NP damage to 0, or at least to a non-lethal level, though it might require getting Mozart's NP to a high charge. Between the two, my vote's on Mozart. Nice to see Arash finally getting a strengthening. Perhaps we'll see a skill granting NP damage/charge? His entire existence basically revolves around Stella. Ushi is something I've been waiting for, making up for my disappointment from last strengthening. I believe Bronze Berserker is probably Caligula. Asterios's NP, as many already know, is his saving grace. His actives are fairly decent. That being said, Caligula actually has really nice skills and NP, but a lot of his self buffs and enemy debuffs are based on chance, which means you're taking a sizable risk whenever you attempt to incorporate him in some sort of plan. Asterios simply yields much more consistent results, and still competes well with a Caligula who would succeed in all buffs and debuffs. ...Still, considering all the other bronze Berserkers got buffs, I think we'll eventually end up with buffs on both. Silver Berserker... I really want to say Kiyo, but I still don't understand the logic in strengthening Lu Bu over her in the last round of strengthening. By this same twisted logic, they might ignore her again and go for Darius. And putting it at the end, too... It's going to be a suspenseful week waiting for this. (Well, I say that, but I'll probably just be busy with Tokyo Mirage Sessions and Grand Kingdom.)